Premières fois
by Jeliel
Summary: Souvent, les grounders oubliaient. Quand bien même était-ce l'essence même de leur nom, ils oubliaient ; le peuple du ciel ne venait pas d'ici.
1. Clarke

Petit recueil que j'éditerai de temps en temps, en fonction du temps et de l'envie. Aucun personnage en particulier ne sera suivi plus que les autres et je ne pense pas mettre de couple particulier en avant non plus (mais bon, ça peut changer, sait-on jamais).

Le rating T est là au cas où, comme je peux traiter de sujets variés allant des papillons à la torture, alors autant être prudente.

Bien sûr, rien de l'univers des 100 ne m'appartient, que ce soit le livre ou la série.

* * *

**1\. Clarke**

Clarke sortit de la salle de commandement. Ce lieu sombre, bas de plafond, l'oppressait plus que dix-huit années enfermée dans l'Arche. Aussitôt, le vent la saisit, suivit des odeurs de terre, feu et humus provenant des bois. Ces senteurs qui l'avaient hantée au départ elle n'y faisait plus guère attention aujourd'hui, plus par manque de temps que réelle habitude. Ils étaient en guerre, quarante-sept des siens restaient encore à sauver et ni le bruit des feuilles, ni le goût de l'eau ne pourraient l'y aider. Seule Lexa pouvait.

La Commandante émergea à son tour de la ruine qui leur servait de bastion, l'air impassible malgré les heures passées à élaborer des plans et la douleur sourde de son bras blessé. Même la fatigue n'avait pas sa place sur son visage de marbre. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter aux côtés de Clarke.

« Nous progressons, dit-elle simplement tandis que son regard glissait sur l'activité perpétuelle de TonDC. Tout repose sur Bellamy désormais.

_ Oui. Je devrais d'ailleurs rentrer, voir s'il a réussi à nous contacter. »

Lexa hocha gravement la tête, approuvant muettement l'urgence qui transparaissait dans la voix de sa compagne.

« Le plus vite sera le mieux. Prenez des chevaux, et quelques uns de mes guerriers. L'un d'eux te protégera puisque ton garde a été tué. »

Elle se tourna vers elle, en attente de son assentiment, mais ne rencontra qu'un regard qu'elle eût du mal à interpréter. Clarke la fixait avec doute et émerveillement mêlés, comme si elle ne savait lequel choisir, mais se ressaisit rapidement en voyant le sourcil qu'elle venait de lever.

« Désolée, reprit-elle fébrilement. C'est très généreux de ta part Lexa, merci, mais je crains qu'il y ait un léger problème...

_ Lequel ?

Honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

_ Je ne suis jamais montée à cheval. »

La princesse semblait amusée de son étonnement, doux rappel qu'elle appartenait à un autre monde maintenant révolu. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle avait vu un cheval et combien cette apparition l'avait bouleversée. Aucune des représentations présentes sur l'Arche ne rendait justice à l'animal, s'était-elle alors surprise à songer. Que ce soit sa taille, la puissance de son poitrail, la force qu'elle pouvait presque voir courir dans les muscles de ses pattes et la peur sourde toute instinctive qu'il lui inspirait. Comment l'Homme avait-il pu dominer une telle force de la nature ? Et comment lui avait-il pu un jour accepter de se laisser chevaucher ? Anya, déjà imposante, n'en était parue que plus impressionnante encore.

« Un guerrier te montrera dans ce cas, annonça Lexa, la coupant du fil de ses pensées. Ce sera laborieux mais tu apprendras en cours de route. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour mieux. »

Clarke opina du chef avant d'emboîter le pas à son égale qui se dirigeait déjà vers ce qui devait être les écuries. Elle sentit l'appréhension monter en elle, submergeant une hâte enfantine mais bien présente, qu'elle tenta de dissimuler au mieux. Elle ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse jamais ; elle avait affronté bien plus terrifiant bon sang ! Néanmoins, après un coup d'œil rapide à sa compagne, elle décida de risquer une question.

« Comment c'est ? »

La Commandante lui jeta à peine un regard avant de le fixer à nouveau sur la route devant elles, mais ce qui ressemblait à un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou Lexa se moquait d'elle ?

« Tu vas avoir du mal à marcher quelques temps, mais tu survivras, Clarke du peuple du ciel. »


	2. Octavia

**2\. Octavia**

Octavia retraçait encore et encore le motif barbare. Comme un coup de griffe d'une créature monstrueuse, il laissait ses sillons noires depuis l'arrière de l'oreille, la pommette et redescendait dans le cou avec la même violence figée. Fascinée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en suivre les contours du doigt, encore et encore.

Lincoln la laissait faire, les yeux clos, appréciant simplement ce moment de tendresse trop rare. L'air dans la grotte était frais mais le feu les tenait au chaud, aidé par les fourrures et la chaleur de leurs corps. Le monde extérieur pourrait bien se déchaîner qu'ils n'en sauraient rien, lovés comme ils l'étaient, emmitouflés dans une fragile bulle de bonheur. Ça ne durerait pas, ils en étaient conscients, mais en ce moment ils avaient envie d'y croire.

La caresse disparut de sa nuque, ne laissant qu'un frisson de manque derrière elle, pour se déplacer jusqu'à son torse et les deux crocs qui le marquaient. Le guerrier prit une profonde inspiration, près à s'assoupir en attendant que la cruauté de la réalité se rappelle à eux.

« J'en avais déjà entendu parler, tu sais. »

Il rouvrit un œil, appuyant sa question muette d'un frôlement sur sa hanche nue. Ses yeux bleus ne le regardaient pas, happés par les dessins que formait l'encre sous sa peau tannée.

« Des tatouages. J'en avais entendu parler. Un art qui requiert qu'on souffre pour l'atteindre et qui ne disparaîtra jamais, qu'importe le nombre d'année. »

Lincoln fronça les sourcils, jeta un regard sur les cercles concentriques enserrant son biceps avant de le glisser sur l'épiderme si blanc, si pur, de la femme dans ses bras. Il avait toujours supposé que le jeune âge de ces envahisseurs venus du ciel justifiait leur absence de marques mais ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur la question.

« Personne n'en a, là d'où tu viens ?

Octavia remua doucement la tête, toujours sans lever les yeux.

_ Je suppose qu'on a pas pensé à prendre l'équipement nécessaire en quittant la Terre, dit-elle dans un rictus. Et puis même, on était déjà à court d'encre bien avant ma naissance, les stylos ne sont pas éternels. »

Un haussement d'épaule conclut sa phrase, les replongeant dans le silence que seul le crépitement du feu rompait. Ses doigts quittèrent une nouvelle fois l'objet de leur obsession pour se reposer sur les petites cicatrices de son épaule, quelques centimètres plus loin.

« Tout ça... tout ces dessins, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ?

_ Que je suis fort. »

Il enferma ses doigts curieux dans sa paume trop grande, croisant pour la première fois ces yeux d'un bleu qu'il aimait tant.

« Ça te plait ? »

Octavia opina, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres et une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

« Oui, j'en veux un.

Lincoln sourit à son tour, attrapant une poignée de cheveux bruns et enivrants dans sa main libre.

_ Si tu deviens une guerrière, tu en auras. »

Il l'attira à lui sur ces mots, pris d'un nouveau désir de posséder ce corps vierge qu'il savait sien.


End file.
